Final Year
by Shellybell
Summary: The final year in Hogwarts. POST DH. Mainly R/Hr romance with some Harry and Ginny thrown in there for good measure.
1. Getting Ready

**Hey everyone! So this is going to be about Ron and Hermione's final year in Hogwarts. There will be of course some Harry and Ginny. I'm going to try and keep it light and romantic because I am a sucker for love. I hope it actually turns out alright and that you enjoy it.**

**J.K Rowling owns these wonderful characters and the amazing world that is Harry Potter. **

***************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

Hermione and Ron were up in Ron's room. Hermione was trying to help Ron pack his trunk in preparation for their final year at Hogwarts, but he wasn't too happy about the fact that he had to return to school. As far as he was concerned, the past year he spent hunting horcruxes and fighting death eaters should definitely overrule the need for N.E.W.T results. The only good thing to look forward to this year was that he finally could call Hermione his girlfriend.

With that thought he looked over at his amazing girlfriend who was currently packing his trunk for him. They were leaving for school tomorrow and he just couldn't be bothered to do it. Luckily for him, Hermione took it upon herself to get his trunk ready for him after she had a minor freak out this morning after discovering he had yet to do it for himself.

He got up off the bed that he was 'supervising' the packing on. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist giving her a start. 'RON! What do you think you're doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack.' Ron chuckled and pulled her closer to him. 'I was merrily trying to get a better view to supervise if that's okay with you?' Hermione turned around in his arms and putted her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair. 'Oh is that so Mr. Weasley?' she asked as she nuzzled her noise against his neck. 'Yeah, that is so; I felt you were slacking a bit.' He said with a cocky little smirk on his face.

Hermione began to move her lips closer to his. She lightly brushed her lips against his and then pulled away. 'Well then I better get back to work then.' She took her arms away from his neck and unlinked his arms from around her waist. 'Mione that's not fair, you can't just tease me like that. You know what? I've changed my mind you were doing a great job. In fact I think you need a break.' He said trying to pull her back into his arms. 'No, you were right Ron; I really need to get back to this packing. I'll be done soon.' She said turning away from him, trying to hide her smile.

Ron huffed and moved back to his bed mumbling to himself.' Teaches me to try and be smart with the most intelligent witch in the bloody world!'

*********************************************************************

About a half an hour later Hermione shut the lid on Ron's trunk. 'Finished!' she said cheerfully. Happy that the work was finally done and that she could spend the rest of the day with Ron having fun before having to head back to school.

She went over and sat on the bed beside Ron, who had been in a huff because he wasn't able to distract her earlier. She leant over a kissed his cheek, but he made no move to show that she had stopped her work. She began to pepper light gentle kisses along his face. Ron however still acted as if he was asleep. 'Oh well.' sighed Hermione. 'I guess I'll just go down stairs and help in the kitchen.' she just stood up from the bed when she felt a pull on her wrist. 'Oh no you don't. I think you should stay right here with me.' With that Ron pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her passionately on the lips, yet making sure it was still filled with love.

Hermione responded to the kiss with vigour. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He moved so he was lying on top of her but made sure that she couldn't feel any of his weight. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to bring his body closer to hers. She loved the way her body fit perfectly into his and how it felt like they were made for each other.

Ron allowed his weight to press down onto her slightly allowing himself to feel the contours of her body. He moved on of his hands down to her hip and began to massage there with his thumb. He pulled away from Hermione's body as he needed oxygen, but he didn't move his lips away from her tantalising skin. He began to trail kisses down her neck, stopping to suck gentle on the junction of her neck and jaw line. By doing this he managed to elicit a moan from her. He loved her moans she always whimpered his name.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore he was driving her insane. He always knew exactly what to do to leave her a complete and utter senseless mess, and she loved it. She could feel him gentle bite down on her skin and couldn't stop herself from gasping out his name. She pulled his lips back up to hers and sucked in his lower lip. She loved his lips they were so plump and always tasted amazing. She gently nibbled on it causing Ron to moan and press his body slightly more onto hers.

She moved her hands down his back lightly scratching her nails along his spine. She then moved her hands underneath the hem of his t-shirt and started feeling the muscles flex under her hands. She loved feeling all his muscles. It was the one thing she loved about Quiditich the fact that he had gained muscles.

Ron was getting way too worked up and in no way did he want to embarrass himself in front of Hermione by getting too excited, especially with his body being so close to hers. He began to slow down their kisses and turn them into something more loving and tender, rather than the passionate ones they were sharing before. He felt her body relax beneath him and her legs disentangling from around his waist.

He broke the kiss and let Hermione catch her breathe. He kissed her lips gently one last time before he move to her side.

Hermione snuggled in close to Ron and rested her head against his strong chest. He wrapped his arms around her. He took her bobbin out of her hair, and began to twist the strands in between his fingers. He loved playing with her hair. It was so soft and it had become a lot more manageable over the years, so it was no longer the bushy mess she had in first year.

'I love you baby…so much don't ever forget that.' He whispered into her hair. She moved closer to him and placed a kiss over his heart. 'I love you too Ron.'

They spent the next hour lying there on his bed in a warm embrace before they heard Mrs. Weasley call them both down for dinner. Together they moved off the bed and made their way down to the kitchen hand in hand.

********************************************************************

As they entered the kitchen Hermione went over to the side to help Mrs. Weasley bring the food over to the table. 'Hermione dear, what on earth is that on your neck?' Hermione reached up and felt her neck where she was looking. She realised that it was where Ron had been biting earlier and felt her face tinge pink. 'Oh I'm not sure.' Hermione mumbled while she tried to cover up the mark with her hair.

'Oh I'm sure I can explain what it is Mum.' George piped up who was sitting at the table watching his baby brother squirm in his seat. 'It's called a hickey, and I'm guessing it was left by darling little Ronniekins here.' He said with a smirk firmly in place.' Mrs. Weasley turned her attention to Ron. 'Ronald Weasley I think your father would like a nice little chat with you later.' With that she marched out of the room to find his dad.

Hermione brought the food over to the table. 'Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for the mark to be so visible.' Ron said pulling her into his arms. 'It's okay Ron. To be honest…...' She whispered in his ear so George wouldn't hear. 'I kind of like it. It's like you left your mark on me.' Ron let out a groan. 'You really shouldn't say things like that to me when I'm in the kitchen and can't do anything about you letting that confession slip.' Hermione giggled and moved away from his arms.

'I just hope it was worth the little discussion you'll be having with your dad later.' Hermione began to bring over more plates and food. 'Yeah so do I.' Ron muttered to himself.

**So R+R and let me know what you thought of it so far.**

**Love Shelly xxxx  
**


	2. The Talk

Ron's dad came into the kitchen looking very awkward. Behind him stood Mrs. Weasley with her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face that clearly read' DO NOT MESS WITH ME!' Mr Weasley cleared his throat to get Ron's attention. 'Ron after dinner we need to have a little chat.' Mr Weasley said with an apologetic look on his face. Ron just nodded in understanding and turned back to running his fingers through Hermione's hair.

'Alright everyone, dinner! George would you go upstairs and get Ginny and Harry please.' Mrs Weasley asked. George made a sound of discontent before apparating upstairs to get Ginny and Harry.

*********************************************************************

'OI! That's my little sister you're sucking face with there. Do you mind saving that for when I don't have to watch?' George said, causing Harry and Ginny to jump apart. 'Well George I thought we'd have enough privacy seen as we _are_ in _my _room with the door _locked_.' Ginny gritted out between her teeth. Harry just sat there trying to remain invisible. He knew Ginny had a very good point, but he just didn't want to get involved with telling her older brother that. He didn't think that he would appreciate his input in this subject matter.

'Well yeah, you did but you know I don't like to use doors, so you should have thought of that.' George said with his trade mark smirk in place.' Ginny just groaned in frustration and let the subject drop. She learned a long time ago that there was just no getting through to her brothers and that she was doomed to be the only sensible one in the family. 'And don't let mum and dad see you at that. Ron has to sit through a 'talk' with dad later because mum saw a nice little mark on dear Hermione's neck.' At this Ginny and Harry couldn't stop themselves from bursting out in laugher as they made their way downstairs to dinner.

'So are you all looking forward to going back to school tomorrow?' Mr Weasley asked, looking around the table at three despondent faces and one glowing with excitement. He was met with three firm and unhappy no's and one very excited yes.

'Hermione I still can't understand why you're so excited about going back to school. It makes no sense. You should be finished by now and out in the world working, but you have to go back to classes and studying. What could be so exciting about that?' Ginny asked her in complete amazement at the excited bundle that sat in front of her

'What's not to like Gin? I get to finish school. I didn't think I would ever get the chance after we decided to not go back last year. I get to do my N.E.W.T's and get a job that I want to do.' Hermione said with a big smile on her face. 'Hermione I don't think I will ever get you!' Ginny said with a smile on her face as Harry nodded in agreement. Ron just smiled back at her. He liked to see her happy, even if it involved them going back to school.'

'Ron are you looking forward to going back to school this year?' Mr Weasley asked his son. Ron turned to him with an incredulous look on his face. 'Eh NO! …..Why on earth would I be happy about going back to school? I'll have exams and I'll have quiditich practice AND Head Boy duties. It doesn't exactly spell out fun.' Mr Weasley just chuckled at his youngest son's outburst.

Hermione turned to face Ron. 'But Ron you love quiditich. You're co- captain with Harry. That's always been of your dreams and you always wanted to be head boy.' Hermione stated rather matter of factly. 'I know, but I wanted it last year not this year. I should be out having fun. Not studying for an exam that I don't care about.' Hermione patted his knee gently and said in a soft voice. 'But this year will be great. You're captain with Harry so the work can be dispersed. I'm Head Girl so we don't have to worry about not seeing each other when we have Head duties and I'll help you study. It won't be as bad if you don't leave it all till the end.' Hermione said with a soft smile on her face. Ron kissed her on the cheek and nodded his head in agreement. 'You're right this year won't be so bad. I mean it has to better than all the other years, doesn't it?' Ron asked speaking only to Hermione. 'And why is that?' Hermione asked. 'Because this year I finally get to spend it with you.'

'AWH, would you stop? You're making me sick with all this love stuff. I'm trying to eat my dinner here!' George said with a look of utter disgust on his face. Ron and Hermione turned away from each other and began to eat their dinner.

Mr Weasley stood up from his chair and put his plate in the sink. He then turned to Ron and signalled for him to leave the kitchen with him. Ron stood up from the table and placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead and left the kitchen.

Mr Weasley lead Ron up into his attic bedroom and closed the door behind him. He used a silencing charm on the door so that no one would be able to hear what was going in inside the room.

He turned around to face Ron and motioned for Ron to sit on the bed. Ron sat down on the bed trying to make himself as comfortable as possible for this conversation that was bound to be anything but comfortable. 'Okay first off I'd just like to say that I am sorry for having to put you through this, but if I don't we'll both be in trouble' Mr Weasley said with a small smile on his face. 'Can't we just pretend we had this discussion and not actually have it? I mean how would she know?' Ron asked with a pleading look on his face. Unfortunately not because we both know I can't lie to your mother. So lets just get this over with shall we?' Ron just nodded his consent.

'Okay so you and Hermione are going out now and that's great. I've always thought of her as part of the family and I can see how both of you really care for one another.' Mr Weasley said to his son. 'Love each other dad. We love each other not just care for one another.' Ron said with conviction in his voice. Mr Weasley nodded at Ron and carried on. 'I know that when you are in a relationship with someone you love, sometimes you can get carried away in the moment and you can do something's that you usually wouldn't do. Just remember that you are to always treat her with respect when you get caught up in these moments.' Mr Weasley said.

'What I mean to say is. That when you love someone don't get too carried away in the moment.' Ron just looked at him with utter confusion on his face.

'Right let me start again. You love Hermione, so you know her. You know what kind of person she is. Hermione is a nice girl. She's kind and polite and you can definitely tell that she loves you. Just don't push her into doing things that she doesn't want to do. Whatever you do never force her into something she isn't ready for. It may seem that girls are more mature than boys and they are when it comes to intellect and understanding especially Hermione, but they aren't always as …sexually mature as boys.' Ron put his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment. 'You have to remember that girls feel things differently than boys. When you feel like you're ready to take your relationship to the next level. Talk it over with her before you just think that she's as ready as you are. Do you understand what I'm trying to explain here Ron? Just respect her and show her that you love her. Don't just attack her now that you two are together. That's not what girls want. They want romance and to feel loved. Its okay to get swept up in the moment, and you may feel it's okay to leave your mark on her, but you need to tone it down unless she says it's okay' Mr Weasley said with finality to his statement.

Ron uncovered his face and looked up at his dad. 'I know what's okay. I know that I have to show her I love her and I do.' Ron sighed heavily and looked at the picture he had of _his _Hermione on his bedside locker.

'I waited over six years to be able to tell her I cared for her and over three years to be able to tell her I love her. If you honestly think I'd let her forget for one second that I don't love her, you don't know me very well. I would never pressure her into anything. She's too important to me.'

Mr Weasley walked over to the bed and clasped Ron on the shoulder. 'That's what I wanted to hear. Let's get back downstairs shall we?'


	3. Sleeping Habits

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**J.K owns everything.**

*************************************************************************

It was later that night when Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting out by the lake in the garden. Ron had Hermione securely wrapped up in his arms, with her sitting in between his legs. Hermione was bracing herself against Ron's chest and relishing in the warmth his body was emitting.

Harry and Ginny were in a similar position, but Ginny was sitting Indian style, rather than cuddle into Harry's side.

'Gin you're going to be in the same year as us. At least I'll have someone I like in the dorm for a change!' said Hermione with a light in her eyes. Yep! You and me against the world Hermione.' Ginny replied.

'Hermione I thought you got on with the girls in your dorm before you left.' Ron said looking down at her. Hermione looked back at Ron with a look of shock. 'Not exactly Ron. Come on you of all people should know that Lavender hated me. She spread rumours that you had been cheating on her with me, so that didn't leave me with a lot of people to talk to.' Hermione said with hurt clear in her voice.

Ron knew that Hermione never got over the fact that he and Lavender had dated. He knew he hurt her by not only going out with Lavender, but choosing her over their friendship in general. Especially after he found out that she never actually kissed Viktor Krum and that Ginny just said it to annoy him. He felt horrible for the way he treated her when he was dating Lavender. But he would make sure that she knew that it was her he wanted all along and that she's what makes him happy.

He pulled her closer to his chest and kissed her head. 'I didn't know that they made it so difficult for you. I'm glad you didn't go back then last year, so you wouldn't have to be in a room with them without a friend.' He looked over to Ginny.' As much as I hate you being in the same year as me because you're my baby sister, I'm glad you're in the same year so you can talk to Hermione.'

Hermione just chose to ignore him and decided to look out into the lake. It was so beautiful the way the moon reflected off the water. She loved the Weasley's garden, it was so enchanting. She had lost herself in her thoughts when she felt a nudge.

'What's up 'Mione? Are you tired?' Ron asked her stroking his fingers through her hair. 'No, I'm not tired I was just looking at the moon in the lake. It's lovely isn't it?' she asked him. 'It's alright I suppose, it's just a moon.' Ron said. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She found it endearing how sometimes he could be sweet and romantic to completely clueless all in the same heart beat. Here she was with his arms wrapped around her, his fingers running through her hair and him kissing the top of her head every few seconds, yet he couldn't appreciate the beauty that lay before them.

'Well I'm tired so I'm going to bed.' Ginny said through a yawn. 'Come on Harry, you can have the pleasure of walking me back to the house.' Harry hopped up and placed Ginny on his back giving her a piggy-back ride back to the house. 'See you guys.' Harry said as Ginny clung on to his shoulders.

'Would you like to go inside? It's getting cold baby.' Ron whispered in her ear. 'Okay but I don't want to go to bed yet.' Hermione stood up and held her hand out for Ron to take. Ron clasped her hand in his, but didn't pull because he would end up pulling her down. He couldn't get over how tiny she was and how she managed to survive a war with being so petite. 'Come on angel time to get you inside.' Ron tucked Hermione under his arm to keep her warm and brought her into the sitting room.

There was a fire lit and the room was all cosy. Hermione settled herself onto one of the couches and patted a place beside her for Ron to sit. 'I'll be back in a minute you get comfy.' Ron made his way out of the door.

A few minutes later he came back in with a blanket and two cups of tea. He set the tea down on the table in front of the couch and sat down. He pulled Hermione closer to his body and placed the blanket over them. He then gave her, her tea and let her snuggle closer into his arms.

'Thank you Ron. You're too good to me.' She placed a kiss on his cheek. 'It was nothing.' He said shrugging off her complement.

A few minutes later when the tea was gone, Ron pulled Hermione down so that the two of them were lying down on the couch facing each other. Ron placed kiss on her eyes and her nose. He then moved down and began to kiss her neck, peppering several around the area where he had marked earlier. He then moved back up to her lips and gave her a soft kiss.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and put more force into the kiss. She tried to open his mouth with her tongue but he wouldn't allow it. He nibbled on her lower lip eliciting a moan from her. He then let his tongue glide along the seam of her mouth. Hermione eagerly granted him access into her mouth, causing Ron to chuckle. Hermione growled at Ron as a warning to shut up.

They stayed there on the couch kissing and cuddling until they were both too tired to do anything else.

They didn't want to leave each other, as they were too comfortable. Ron pulled the blanket he had earlier up over their bodies. He had one hand resting underneath his head as a pillow that Hermione was using to sleep on, and he had one arm around Hermione's waist keeping her close to his body.

Hermione had one arm around Ron's waist while her other hand was tracing the design of a snitch on Ron's t-shirt. She could feel his heart beat under her hand and hear his deep soothing breaths lulling her to sleep. She tucked her head into his neck and placed a kiss there. 'I love you Ron.' She managed to say in a sleepy voice before she succumbed to the sleep that was so close to consuming her.

'I love you too 'Mione. Sleep well.' Ron said as he began to rub soothing circles onto her back.

He lay awake for a while just watching her sleep. She looked so adorable. She had her lips slightly parted and every now and then she would let out a hum of content. She situated herself so that she was completely wrapped up in his body. There wasn't apart of her that was untouched by him. She even managed to wrap their feet up so that they would be touching. He just couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have her in his life. He meant what he said to his dad earlier. He vowed a long time ago when they first started dating that he would never let her leave his side. Ever!

With that last thought he let his eyes drift shut and dropped into dreams that involved him and Hermione and some not so P.G rated topics.

*************************************************************************

**Okay so that's the end of that chapter. I hope you liked it. I also want to apologise for the chapters being so short, but I think it's better to separate what's happening than trying to cram everything all together. Thanks for the reviews. I should hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow, if all goes well. **

**Love Shelly xxxx**


	4. Hussle and Bussle

**Hey, so here's the next chapter. I hope you like it **

**J.K owns everything. **

************************************************************************'************************************************************************

'They look so cute. Quick Ginny go get me a camera so I can take a picture of them.' Mrs Weasley said to her daughter.

This is the noise that Ron was greeted with as he awoke, and he was not happy. 'Do it and die.' He gritted out through his teeth and his mum and sister. By doing this he managed to stir Hermione. 'What's wrong?' Hermione asked groggily. 'They're trying to take a picture of us.' Hermione groaned and buried her face further into Ron's chest. She reached down and pulled the blankets up over their heads and tried to ignore Mrs. Weasley's protests about how cute they looked.

'Okay fine the camera is away. You spoiled my fun. Now get up and get ready you have to leave for the train soon and I don't want you being late. Get a move on. Up!'

Hermione tried to get up from the couch, but found she couldn't move. She looked down at the source of the problem. Ron had his arms wrapped around her waist and was refusing to budge. 'Ron can you let go so I can go get ready.' she giggled.

'No, actually, I think that may be quite impossible. You see I was kinda comfy.' He said while trying to stop her from breaking her grasp.' Ron, come on I have to get ready. I don't want to be late.' Ron shook his head no. 'You never said the magic words.' There was a smirk firmly in place on his face. 'Please.' Hermione said in exasperation. She hated being late and he knew it. In her opinion he was threading on very, very, very thin ice.

Ron pulled her back down onto the couch and tightened the grip he had on her. 'That was not the 'magic words, and you know it.' Ron said chuckling lightly. 'Fine, fine! Ron you really are my king. The best at everything in the world. Without you my life would be incomplete.' She said in a huff. Ron released her waist. 'That's more like it. Now you can go have your shower.'

Hermione left the room grumbling about how if his head gets any bigger he won't be able to sit up. Ron couldn't help but let out a bark of laughter when he heard this. When she left the room, he stood up and started tidying up from last night. I fixed the cushions on the couch and folded the blanket leaving it on the back of the couch. He then brought the mugs from their tea back into the kitchen.

His mum was in the kitchen getting the breakfast ready for everyone. That was the one thing that he loved about going back to school. His mum always made a bigger breakfast. In his opinion it's away of reminding them what they'll miss all year so they'll come back.

He put the mugs in the sink and went over and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek. 'Morning mum.' He greeted her, with a stupid smile on his face. 'Morning Ron. In a better humour now are you?' she asked as she took the scrambled eggs off the stove and placed them on a big platter. Ron gave her an apologetic smile. He did feel bad for being rude to his mum, but she should know by now he wasn't a morning person.

'She's so good for you. I don't think I've ever seen you smile as much as you have these past few months.' Ron let out a laugh. 'Yeah I know she's amazing. I love her so much mum.' Mrs Weasley gave him a smile. 'I know dear. Mothers know everything. I know that you've liked her since first year and you've definitely been in love with her since you were in second year.'

'Wow, was I really that obvious?' Ron asked in disbelief. 'Well you weren't exactly subtle Ron. I think the only one that didn't know had to be Hermione. She was just as oblivious about your feelings as you were about hers.' Ron let out a sigh. 'We lost so much time mum. I'll the times I've made her cry over the past few years to cover up how I feel….. I just can't believe we could have been together that whole time.' Mrs Weasley took his face in her hands. 'Oh Ron, there's no point in looking into the past. Life can't be full of what should or could've beens. You're together now that's all that matters, and if you're smart you won't let her go. Now go follow her example and get ready for school.'

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

After everyone was fed and washed the house seemed to turn into a mad house. Mrs. Weasley nearly had a heart attack because Mr. Weasley wasn't back from the ministry with a car to carry them to the station, and when he did arrive Ginny was in a fluster because she couldn't find Harold. There also seemed to be a problem with trying to fit all the luggage into the car.

In the end it all turned out alright. The ended up having to shrink some of the trunks and then they found Harold in Crookshanks cage having a nap. They decided to leave him there seen as he was being quiet.

When they arrived at the station they took times going through the border to the platform. When they pushed through the other side they couldn't believe in the bedlam they had walked into. There were students, luggage and animals everywhere. The platform was manic.

They knew it was going to busy with students after the mess from last year. All the students who weren't allowed to go to school because of the pureblood rule had to repeat this year and because of this now there was an over abundance of students.

The boys sent Ginny and Hermione onto the train to find a spare compartment before they were all gone, while they brought the trunks onto the train. The girls found a compartment that was empty near the back and they got settled in. The boys came into the compartment after a few minutes and got settled in as well.

'Ron we have to get ready, so we can go to the prefect meeting. You too Ginny.' Hermione said turning her attention to Ron's younger sister who was currently paying too much attention to Harry for Ron's stomach to handle.

'Oh Hermione can't you just take notes for me, or cover or something. I really don't want to go.' Ginny moaned. 'Hey if I have to go you have to go.' Ron shot back at her. Ginny let out a groan of displeasure and turned her attention back to Harry. She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, leaving Harry breathless. 'I'll be back in like five minutes. Do not move!' she gave him a stern look. 'Wouldn't dream of it.' Harry said with a glazed look on his face.

'Don't do that.' Ron growled. 'That's my sister right there. I mean I'm glad it's you that's dating her and not some bloody idiot like Seamus or Dean, but I mean come on, that's just gross.' Harry was taken aback by his outburst. 'But you kiss Hermione all the time right in front of us.' Harry said. 'That's different mate, she's not your sister, but Ginny is my sister.' Harry looked annoyed at this point. 'Hermione is like a sister to me.'

Next thing Harry knew he was being squeezed very tightly my Hermione. 'Do you really think of me as sister?' Hermione asked with tears in her eyes. 'O course I do. I've known you for eight years. You're definitely like my sister.'

'Thank you Harry. You have no idea how much that means to me.' Hermione stepped back into Ron's arms and buried her head in his neck to hide her tears.

'Bloody hell, don't make her cry. I mean I know she's happy but still.' Ron said cuddling Hermione in his arms.

'It's okay Ron. Let's go get this meeting underway.' Hermione said pulling Ron out of the room.

'Ron!' Harry called before they left the compartment. 'Yeah mate?'

'So from now on if I can't kiss Ginny in front of you I'd prefer if you kept you're affections towards Hermione under wraps as well.' Harry said with mock severity.

'Yeah okay, point taken you can do what you want.' Ron grumbled as he left the room.

Harry plopped back down in his seat and took out his new broom care book to pass the time. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He didn't think Ron understood he just gave Harry the go ahead to do whatever he wanted with his little sister.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay well I know this chapter was kinda crap, but it's just a filler I have a few ideas for the next chapters so hopefully they'll get better. **

**Thanks for the reviews and for taking the time out to read this.**

**Love Shelly**


	5. Some People Never Change

**Hey, **

**So I hope you like this chapter.**

**J.K owns everything of course ;)  
**

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way to the front compartment in order to sit the meeting. Ron and Hermione would have to just explain what was going to happen and introduce themselves to the new prefects.

When they reached the compartment there was no one else there. 'Oh good, I thought we were going to be late.' Hermione turned around to look at Ron. 'So do you have what you're going to say ready?' Ron chuckled at his frazzled girlfriend. 'There's not really much to prepare is there. We just tell them are names and tell them to mind the younger years. Isn't that the gist?'

'No Ronald that is not the gist. We have to set a good example. We have to be prepared and prep the new prefects on the difficulties that they could face with their responsibilities. We have to coach them on when they need to help younger students, and we also have to tell the Slytherin prefects to behave. I can't believe you would leave me to sort this out Ron you-' she was cut off by Ron's lips pressing against hers. At first she resisted the loss. She was going to reprimand him, but she just couldn't find the ability to tear herself away. Ron pulled back from the kiss.

'Sweetheart, you have to calm down and breathe. Remember when you promised me you wouldn't stress out too much.' Ron said moving his hands up and down her back trying to soothe her. Hermione nodded her head. 'Well it's not even the first day and you're already freaking out. I was only joking. I remember the speech when I first became prefect. I know the drill, so don't worry. I'm here to help okay?'

The compartment door opened and in stepped the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw prefects. As soon as the door closed it was opened again by the Hufflepuff prefects. 'Hello everyone, the will start as soon as the Slytherins get here.' Hermione said to the six that had joined the compartment. A collective groan seemed to feel the compartment.

A few minutes later Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walked into the compartment. 'You're late.' Ron growled out from between his teeth. 'Actually Weasel; I think you'll find we're just on time.' Ron said plopping himself down on one of the seats.

'Well now that everyone's here we can start the meeting.' Hermione said pulling Ron's attention away from Malfoy. She knew how Ron felt about him, and in all honesty she couldn't blame him. Malfoy may have helped in the end but he still was a death eater, as was his parents. She did however feel bad for him, because both his parents were in Azkaban. She couldn't imagine not having her parents for years. The last year was hard enough for her and she was unbelievably happy when she got her parents back.

'We just want to say congratulations on becoming a prefect. I'm Hermione and this is Ron. Now as part of your responsibilities this year you will have to look after the younger years and help the first years become settled. You'll also be in charge of taking care of discipline and will have to help out with night watch. Ron do you have anything to add?' Hermione asked turning to Ron.

Ron actually didn't have anything to have but he didn't want to sit through a lecture with Hermione later either so he decided that he better say something. 'Yeah just eh, be sure to watch out for your school and em, if you need any help just contact myself or Hermione.' Ron said looking at Hermione for conformation to see if what he said was ok. Hermione was beaming back at him so he took that as a good sign.

'Okay, does anyone have any questions?' Hermione asked the group in front of her. No one said anything. 'Okay so we should be arriving in about an hour, make sure your ready.'

As Malfoy was leaving the compartment he banged his shoulder up against Hermione causing her to fall back onto the floor. 'Watch where you're standing mudblood.' Malfoy said storming out of the compartment. Ron rushed over to help Hermione off the floor.

'Are you okay sweetheart? I swear to god I'm actually going to kill him this year.' Ron said his face turning red in anger. If he wasn't so concerned with Hermione he would have already hexed him.'

'I'm okay. My ass is sore though.' Hermione said rubbing her backside. 'Are you okay Hermione?' Ginny asked. 'Yeah thanks Gin I'm okay.' Hermione gave her a watery smile. 'Gin you can go back to Harry.' Hermione said. She really just wanted to be alone with Ron. She actually was in a bit of pain and she didn't want Ginny to see her cry and she knew she was on the verge of tears.

'Okay are you sure you're okay?' Ginny asked half way out the door. She wanted to stay and help her friend but she was also dying to go back to Harry. 'Yeah I'm fine thanks Gin.' With that Ginny practically ran out of the compartment.

When Ginny was gone Hermione let the tears slip from her eyes. When Ron saw this he started to panic. He didn't like to see Hermione cry, even when they were younger and they use to fight, whenever she would cry he nearly broke down.

He brought Hermione into his arms and sat down on the seat with her in his lap. 'What's wrong baby, are you okay, where do is it hurt.' Hermione couldn't answer straight away she was trying to get her sobs under control. She could feel herself start to hyperventilate. 'Breathe sweetie, take deep breathes. You're okay.' Ron began to play with her hair as he knew it always soothes her. 'I'm okay, I just didn't think he would act like that anymore and my back is really sore.'

Ron pulled her closer. 'Hermione you know you're not …….. well not what he said. You are a thousand times better than him and he knows it. He's just jealous. He knows he'll never be as good. Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again.'

Hermione cuddled further into his chest and inhaled his scent; she could feel the throb in her back and her ass get worse. 'Ron can you check to see if there is a bruise on my back please, it really hurts?' She asked scouching down to the edge of his knee.

'Yeah okay, lift up your jumper so I can see.' Ron said to her. She lifted up her jumper so Ron could see.

Ron gasped when he saw the size of the bruise on her back. Not only was there a bruise on her back there was a gash there as well. 'Oh 'Mione, you have a cut on your back. What can I do to help?' Ron asked placing a kiss on her back where the bruise was.

'Can you heal it please? Just point your wand at my back. There's no wand movement and say sanare please.' Ron did what she asked. He placed a kiss on her back again before he pulled her top down. 'Is that better?' He asked as he pulled her back into his arms.

'Yeah thanks, my bum is still sore though.' Hermione said as she tried to position herself so that she would be more comfortable. 'Oh…. Would you like me to kiss it better?' Ron asked wiggling his eyebrows at her. 'No thanks Ron, I think I'll take care of that one myself.'

'Oh you're no fun!' Ron said nuzzling his nose into her hair. 'Would you like to go back to Harry and Ginny, now 'Mione?'

'No thanks. I want to stay here with you for a while.' Hermione reached up and captured his lips in hers. She sucked on his bottom lip. She was trying to tease him as payback as what he did to her yesterday.

Ron tangled his fingers into her hair and tried to deepen the kiss.

Hermione placed her hands on his chest and began to play with the buttons of his shirt. She refused to let him deepen the kiss, she wanted control.

Ron moved his lips down to her neck and started to suck lightly on the junction of her neck. He then trailed kisses up to her lips and kissed her with need and want. She still refused to let him deepen the kiss and he was getting frustrated.

He started to massage her jaw, to encourage her to open up but she wouldn't. He knew this was payback for yesterday and he silent made a promise to himself to never tease her again, because as much as he could dish it out, he definitely couldn't take it.

She eventually traced her tongue along the seam of his lips and he willingly let her deepen the kiss.

They stayed in the compartment for a good while, reviling in the security of being in each others arms. It was Hermione really did feel safe. All wrapped up in his arms feeling his muscles embrace her and keep her safe. She always felt so protected with him.

They eventually made their way back to the compartment to get changed into their uniforms.

Hermione couldn't wait for this year to start she knew it would be amazing with Ron and her finally together. She was so happy about this year. She never thought that she would get the chance to finish her education after last year. She never even thought she'd make it to see another year. She was just so giddy on the inside that she really had to consciously hide what she was feeling because she knew her friends with make fun of her, but for her this was her future coming true.

She could finish her education and become a healer, but more importantly she could see her life with Ron. Them getting married, buying a house, starting a family and falling more in love with each other every day of their lives.

* * *

**Okay so that's that! Hope you like it let me know.**

**Love Shelly xxxx**


	6. All the Gold in the World

**Hey, **

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**J.K owns everything. **

* * *

The train had just stopped and the first years were taken off by Hagrid to make the traditional journey by boats to the castle. Ron took Hermione's hand and brought her over to the nearest available carriage. He opened the door for her and helped her in. Ginny was just about to step into the carriage after her when Ron pushed her out of the way and got into the carriage himself and settled down beside Hermione.

Harry caught Ginny before she went flying back into the mud. He took her hand and helped her into the carriage. Ginny shot daggers at Ron from her seat across from him and Hermione. 'What's your problem Ginny? Why are you glaring at me?'

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST PUSH ME?' Ginny yelled at him turning red. 'Well I wanted to sit beside Hermione. Besides I wasn't holding the door open for you. You're my sister.' He said this like it served as a good reason not to be chivalrous.

'You shouldn't have pushed her mate. That wasn't nice.' Harry said to Ron. He was annoyed that he would push Ginny. He didn't care if Ron was her brother; he still should have helped her in. 'Yeah well she shouldn't have gotten in my way.' Ron was annoyed with the conversation. He didn't see the big deal. As far as he was concerned it was his job to be loving to Hermione. His only job when it came to Ginny was to make sure that she wasn't going around kissing too many boys, and as far as he could see that was under control.

Ron turned his attention back to Hermione. He was concerned about her. She seemed really broken earlier, and now she seemed content. He didn't know what was up with her but he wanted to make sure she was okay. He could have literally killed Malfoy when he heard that name come from his lips. He really regretted sparing his life last year. He would just keep his eye out for him this year.

'You okay Ron, you're kinda quiet?' Hermione asked nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. 'Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about another year of school.' Ron said looking down at Hermione.

'Oh come on Ron, it wont be that bad. I'll make it fun, promise.' She said smiling into his neck and placing a kiss on his adams apple.

'Hmm okay, if you promise.' Ron said holding back a moan. He pulled her closer and she continued to trail kisses up his neck, playfully nipping at his skin from time to time.

'You two go get a room would you? That's just disturbing.' Ginny said hiding her face in Harry's chest. Harry just started chuckling at the pair's display of affections.

Hermione gasped in shock. She had completely forgotten that there were others in the compartment with her. She buried her face in Ron's neck hoping to hide the blush that was quickly colouring her face. Ron laughed and pulled her closer. 'And now you know why I didn't want Ginny in the same compartment as me.'

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were sitting down eating their dinner. The sorting had just finished and Ron was famished. The sorting had taken longer this year because of all of the extra students. He thought that if he didn't eat soon his stomach would start eating him in protest of the lack of food.

Gryffindor had gained twenty students. Which meant the common room would be absolutely crowded. They were not the worst off though. Ravenclaw had gained twenty four and Hufflepuff had gained thirty. Slytherin had gained the least with six new students. The Slytherin table was rather empty. Most of the senior students were either in Azkaban or dead and the ones that weren't were at home trying to hide out because of the fact that their parents were in Azkaban as known Death Eaters.

Just as the food showed up on the table and Ron was about to grab some food quick to placate his stomach; Professor McGonagall stood up to give the welcoming speech as the new Head Master of the school. Ron groaned at the fact that he would have to wait to eat.

'I would like to take this opportunity to welcome all the new students to the school and to welcome back the older students. There are a few rules that I expect everybody to be able to uphold. No one and I mean no one is permitted to go into the Forbidden Forest it is completely off limits. Any students found in the forest will be severely punished. Curfew is set at eight o'clock for students from first to fourth year. Fifth and sixth year students have a curfew at nine o'clock and seventh year students have curfew at ten o'clock. Any students found out past curfew will be punished.

The prefects will be in charge of enforcing these rules and they are to be respected at all times.' Professor McGonagall paused at this and gave a stern look to students all around the hall.

'On a brighter note I would like to introduce you to our new Professors. Professor Towney will be your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.' A woman with flowing hair stood up and waved at the students around the room. She had a nice smile and seemed to be a very nice woman.

'And Professor Lively, who will be your new Transfiguration teacher.' A man who was slightly pudgy stood up. He was wearing multi-coloured robes and wore a pair of large glasses. 'I trust that you will all be very welcoming and show nothing but respect towards your new teachers.' McGonagall paused to give the students another stern look.

'So with that said. You may enjoy your meal.' Applause roared through the great hall.

'Bout time, my stomach was about to explode.' Ron said reaching over to grab plentiful portions of potatoes and ham from the centre of the table. He just about wolfed down his portion when he started on seconds.

'Slow down Ron your going to get heart-burn.' Hermione said giggling at her boyfriend. She had gotten use to his food habits and decided that it was best to laugh at his antics instead of harassing him about changing his ways; however she didn't want him to choke.

'I'll be fine. I'm just starving; it's been nearly two hours since I've eaten.' Hermione sighed and looked at him. 'Well just be careful you don't choke. I've gotten use to having you around.' She placed a kiss on his cheek and he kissed the top of her head in response.

Hermione had finished her meal by the time Ron had finished his thirds. Ron was moving on to his desert. Hermione was staring around the Great Hall taking in the faces of all the new students. Ron looked over to her. He noticed that she didn't have a desert in front of her so reached over and got her a treacle tart and placed it in her place.

'Sweetheart, aren't you going to have some desert.' Hermione looked back at Ron and smiled. She was just about to reach over and get some when she noticed some in front of her.

Ron saw her smile grow and smiled back at her, 'What's that big smile for?' he asked her.

'Oh just the fact that I have the nicest boyfriend in the world.' Ron smiled back at that. He loved the fact that he could do something right. Everything with Hermione was just so easy. He just went by what felt natural for him to do and found out that he was nearly always right.

He and Hermione hadn't fought once since they became a couple and he loved it. They were so good to together. They knew what made each other happy and what got on the others nerves. He learned more and more about Hermione everyday and it meant the world to him. It used to kill him when they fought before they were together.

Since they've been together he found out that she loved being cuddled, which he never would have thought she would like. She always seemed so strong and independent, but it turns out she wasn't. He never realised before how fragile she was and how much she depended on people.

He knew that he was the person she now needed the most and he loved it. She had told him plenty of times that she felt safe with him. She told him that she loves how he protects her from everything and that she loves how safe he makes her feel in his arms. Hearing this always made him feel so strong.

He always used to compare himself to Harry, but after he got together with Hermione he realised that he would never want to be Harry because Hermione didn't love Harry. Hermione loved him and he would never change the feeling that filled him with for all the fame and gold in the world.

He was roused out of his musing by a tug on his arm. He looked down to Hermione. 'Are you ready to go and check that all the students are okay getting into the common rooms?' She asked with a big smile on her face.

Ron found it amusing how excited she was about the fact that she was Head Girl. He wasn't really into the role but it made him happy to see her so happy. He nodded, stood up and took her hand pulling her out of the Great Hall and ready to help her patrol.

* * *

**Okay so that's that. I hope its okay. I'm a bit under the weather at the moment and I know I'm not making any sense when I'm talking so I hope I'm making more sense when I'm writing. **

**Love Shelly **


	7. Security Blanket

**Hey****, so I hope you like this.**

* * *

Ron and Hermione had just gotten the first years settled into their dorm rooms and had set off for the first patrol of the year. It was their job to take the first patrol as a time-table hadn't been set up for the other prefects. They were going to sort out the rota at the first meeting tomorrow.

Ron was walking down the hall with a frown on his face. He wasn't too pleased that he had to take the first patrol of the year. He was tired after the day's events. He had to wake up early and then the train ride really made him tired. He didn't know how Hermione was holding out. It was usually her that went to sleep before him. He could only presume it was the excitement of the day that was keeping her up.

He was actually so bored and he was only on the second floor. There wasn't really that many rule breakers in general and he knew there wouldn't be any the first night. Even Fred and George use to behave the first night back to school so he knew that he was just sent on a task that didn't need to be done and he was so annoyed about that, but didn't complain because he didn't want to upset Hermione.

'I think I hear a noise.' Hermione said stopping in her tracks and tugging on Ron's hand causing him to stop in his tracks. He stopped and listened. 'I don't hear anything.'

'Maybe we should have a look in that classroom. I could've sworn I heard something.' Hermione said pulling him into the classroom across the way from where they stood.

Ron looked around the classroom. 'I don't see anyone sweetie. I think you must have just heard a creak in the castle or something.' Ron said turning around to see Hermione closing the door behind her and walking up towards him. 'Oh I guess you're right. I must have been hearing things.'

Hermione pushed on Ron's chest causing him to sit back on one of the desks. Hermione stepped in between his legs and started to loosen his tie around his neck.

Ron was sitting there in shock he hadn't a clue how to take this. 'Mione what are you doing?' Ron chocked out.

'Well I believe I promised to make your year fun. So, that's what I'm doing. Unless you don't want to be alone in an empty classroom with me. I mean we could always get back to patrolling the halls if you want.' Hermione said teasing him as she began to open the top buttons of his shirt.

'No that's okay I think we should stay right here.' Ron said pulling Hermione closer to him.

Hermione hummed in approval as she began to kiss his neck. She trailed kisses all the way down to his chest where she had revealed some of his skin and then back up to his neck. She pulled his cloak off his shoulders and let it settle on the table where he was sitting. She then reached down and pulled at the hem of his jumper. She removed her lips from his throat so she could take his jumper off.

Once his jumper was removed she caught his lips in a searing kiss. She ran her hands underneath his shirt and relished in the feeling of his muscles responding to her touch. She then began to open his shirt. She broke the kiss so she could take a quick look at his chest. His chest was covered with freckles that she loved. She leaned down and kissed the freckles on his chest, which was easy for her to do because even with him sitting down she still only reached his chest.

Ron pulled her mouth back up to his. He nibbled on her lower lip causing Hermione to gasp and open her mouth to him. He took advantage of this and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He began to gentle massage her tongue with his. By doing this he elicited a moan from Hermione that sent thrill all through his body. He began to move his hands up and down her back.

Hermione moved her hands from Ron's chest and captured his hands behind her back. She moved his hands down to her ass and left them there while she moved her arms up around his neck and tangling her fingers in Ron's hair.

Ron couldn't believe that she just did that. Hermione was never really forward about those sorts of things and he loved that she was taking the lead. It meant so much to him because it showed that she felt comfortable with him.

He began to massage her ass lightly and Hermione let out a series of moans that sent electric shocks floating through the air. Hermione broke the kiss.

'Okay I think we should go back to the common room. It's midnight and I think that if we stay here much longer I'm going to spontaneously combust.'

Ron let out a chuckle, but couldn't help but agree with her. If he didn't cool down soon, he would end up doing something both of them would regret later.

Hermione helped him button up his shirt and put his cloak back on. He shoved his tie into his pocket and hopped down off the table. He bent down and placed a kiss on Hermione's lips that were all puffy and poutty from the kisses they had just shared.

'You look absolutely beautiful baby.' Hermione blushed and hid her head in Ron's chest. 'Hey look at me. You know you're beautiful don't you?' Ron said moving back so he could look in her eyes. 'Ron!' Hermione moaned. 'I'm not beautiful I know that you don't have to lie.' Hermione said turning around to walk out the door.

'Hermione.' Ron said pulling her back into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. 'You are beautiful. What on earth makes you think you aren't?'

'Ron. You didn't even recognise me as a girl until I was in fourth year. What does that tell you?' Ron began to laugh at this. 'Baby I knew you were a girl. I was just trying to appear subtle. I didn't want you to see through me and for you to see I was madly in love with you.'

'So you really think I'm beautiful?' Hermione asked in a small voice. 'Yes I really think you're beautiful and don't forget it.'

Ron tucked Hermione under his arm and pulled her out of the classroom closing the door behind them.

'So do we have to finish this patrolling, because to be honest I'm not in the mood after that?' Ron said squeezing Hermione into his side.

'No I don't think we do. In my opinion it was pointless sending us out on the first night. No one is going to break the rules on the first night.' Hermione said looking up at Ron who had an amused look on his face.

'What's that look for?' Hermione said. She didn't know what was so funny about what she just said.

'I just can't believe that you are disagreeing with what teachers think is right. I think I might be a bad influence on you.'

'I think we all knew that you were a bad influence on me. Luckily I'm a good influence o you though so we balance each other out.' Hermione said poking Ron in the side.

* * *

When they got back to the common room Ron walked Hermione up to the edge of the girl's stairs to their dorm room. He had already learned his lesson when it came to those stairs and it wasn't a mistake he was going to make again.

Ron gathered Hermione up in his arms and was placing little kisses all over her face.

'Night angel. I love you.' Ron said to her. He began to pull away to head up to his bed, but Hermione wouldn't let go.

He moved to cuddle her again. 'What's wrong?' he asked concerned that she was upset about something.

'I don't want you to go.' Hermione found it hard to let Ron go. She had lots of opportunities to sleep in Ron's arms over the summer and had gotten use to having him as her security blanket.

Mrs. Weasley understood that they just liked to be with each other when they're sleeping. The first night that Hermione stayed with the Weasley's she woke the house up with her screams. She was plagued with nightmares and it was only Ron that could calm her down.

'I know sweetheart. I don't want to go either, trust me. But if you have a bad dream you can come over and sleep with me, okay?' Ron said trying to soothe her.

'Kay' Hermione said as tears started to form in her eyes. Ron noticed this and panicked. 'Hey, hey, what's with the tears?' he said while wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

'I just don't want to have a nightmare. I don't want to have to see all those people dead and I don't want to see Voldemorts face. I just don't think I can handle it.'

Ron hated to see her like this. He and Harry were fine after last year. Neither of them suffered from nightmares or haunted by the faces of those that died but Hermione was and it killed him. She came across strong to so many people but Ron knew how vulnerable she was and he felt like the worst boyfriend in the world sending her off to her dorm to sort this out by herself. He knew full and well that she would have a nightmare. There was a perfect example of that last week when she went to bed earlier than he did. He had walked into his room to hear her screaming in her sleep. He had ran over to the bed and calmed her down.

'How about you just come straight up with me hmm? I can pull the curtains around my bed so the boys won't know your there. Does that sound okay? Would you like to do that sweetie?' He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair

'Yes please. I just really don't want to be away from you Ron.' She said as she nuzzled her head in his chest.

'I don't want to be away from you either. Do you want to run upstairs and getting something to sleep in?' Ron asked her.

'No, can I just wear one of your t-shirts? I don't really want to be away from you right now.' Hermione asked.

'Of course. Come on.' Ron said as he began to lead her up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

When he got upstairs he pulled out one of his tops and a pair of boxers for Hermione to wear.

She took the clothes from him and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out Ron was already in bed. She shuffled over to the bed trying to be quiet so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

Ron opened his arms for her she could snuggle into his chest.

'Night Ron. Love you.' She said while she pulled the blankets up around them.

'Night baby. I love you too.' He then bent down and placed a kiss on her head. 'Have sweet dreams.'

And with that they both fell asleep in the arms of the one they loved, leaving behind the memories of the awful year they both had.

* * *

**Okay so I hope that was okay. **

**Love Shelly xxxx**


	8. Not A Good Year for my Ass

**So as per usual J. K owns everything and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up before Ron. It was still kind of dark out so she knew it wasn't time for school yet. She cuddled in closer to Ron and began to pepper kisses on his neck and cheeks. She was trying to wake him for the day which can sometimes be a difficult thing to do, because Ron wasn't really a 'morning person.'

'Mmmm, that feels nice.' Ron said leaning his head back to give Hermione more room to work with.

'Ahh so you're awake?' she asked continuing her ministrations on him.

'That depends. If I'm awake do you have to stop doing this?' he asked some what groggily. 'No if you're awake I get to give you a good morning kiss.' Hermione said through giggles. Sometimes she just couldn't help herself when it came to Ron. He seemed to bring out the giggler in her.

Before she started dating Ron and she saw all those other girls that she would classify as brainless giggling like hyenas around their boyfriends she would feel mortified for them. But now that she has Ron she can kind of see where they are coming from. Sometimes you just can't help let one of those annoying giggles escape.

'Oh well then I'm wide awake.' Ron said pulling on Hermione so that she was straddling his stomach. She brushed the hair out of his eyes for him so that he could see better. Then she leaned down and kissed his lips as softly as she possibly could.

'Awwwhhh Hermione! That's not the kind of kiss I was willing to wake up for. You told lead me on-' Hermione cut him off by pressing her lips more firmly against Ron's, forcing him to open his mouth to her.

He tried to take control of the kiss, but she wouldn't let him. He was getting frustrated with the slow pace that she was setting for them. He grabbed the both of her hands in his and turned them over so that he was on top. He then placed her hands above her head and pressed them into the pillow. By doing this he was able to take her off guard and take control of the kiss.

His kiss became strong and demanding. He massaged her tongue as he gently lowered some of his weight down onto her body but keeping most of it suspended so as not to crush her. He then slowed the kisses down and allowed himself and Hermione to gain some control of the situation.

'Well that was certainly some kiss.' Hermione said panting to catch her breath. Ron grandly back at her. He was happy to see her some what frazzled.

'Yeah and that's the kinda kiss I want in the mornings from now on, little miss I'm going to test my boyfriends patience first thing in the morning. Which is not a good idea just to warn you.' Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his little tantrum.

Ron released Hermione's wrists and lay back down on the bed. Hermione snuggled back up to Ron and placed her hands on his chest. 'Merlin's beard, did I do that?' Ron asked with a pained look on his face.

Hermione was confused she hadn't a clue what he was on about. 'Do what Ron?' Ron sat up in the bed a brought Hermione up with him. He moved her so that she was sitting on his legs and facing him. He lifted up her wrist and showed her where there was red hand marks from where he had her held down.

Hermione looked down at her wrists and was shocked to see the red marks there. Her wrists didn't hurt her at all when they were in his hands and she was surprised to see that he had left a mark. 'Ron don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt.'

But Ron couldn't help but worry about it. 'Sweetheart I am so sorry. I didn't realise I was holding you that tight.' He then lifted her wrists up to his lips and placed loving kisses all over them, paying extra attention to the areas where his handprints were.

'Ron, its fine. To be honest I didn't even realise that you were holding that tight. I didn't feel a thing. I still don't.' But she could still see the pained look on his face.

'What's wrong Ron?' she asked him quietly.

'I just can't believe I did this to you. You'd tell if I was hurting you wouldn't you?' he asked her looking into her eyes.

'Of course I would. This was just an accident. Accidents happen. This wasn't your fault Ron so don't go beating yourself up about it. Let it go. I have.' Ron nodded his head.

He lay back down and pulled Hermione with him. He began to rub his hand up and down her back in a soothing pattern. Hermione could feel herself getting sleepy again. The way he was rubbing her back and the warmth that was radiating from his body was so calming. She knew that she had to get up so she was really trying to fight the sleep that was so willing to come to her then.

'I better get up and get ready before I fall back asleep. I don't want to be here when all the others wake up.' Hermione reluctantly murmured into Ron's neck.

'Yeah I suppose you're right. I'm going to get up too. I'll meet you down in the common room okay? Don't go down to breakfast without me.' Ron said.

'Okay. I'll see you in a while. Love you.' And with that Hermione shifted herself out of the bed and up into her own dorm to get her shower supplies.

* * *

By the time Hermione and Ron had made it down to the common room Harry and Ginny were a wake as well and ready to go down to grab some breakfast before the first day of classes began.

'Hermione did you come up to bed last night? I didn't hear you come in.' Ginny asked turning to Hermione. Hermione didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't really mind Ginny knowing that she was staying with Ron but she also didn't want it to get around. She decided to just telling Ginny the truth.

'No I stayed with Ron last night.' Hermione couldn't help but turn red.

'Oh did you have a nightmare?' Harry asked turning to look at Hermione.

'No I didn't have a nightmare. I just didn't want to have one so I stayed with Ron. Can we just drop it now?' Hermione asked as she grabbed a hold of Ron's arm to bring him down to breakfast.

'How do you always manage to have so many books in your bag even on the first day of school?' Ron asked while he took Hermione's bag from her shoulder and placed it on his own.

'I just like to be prepared. You never know what we need, especially on the first day.' Ron shrugged his shoulders, deciding it would probably go better for him if he didn't argue with her. He never won anyway.

Once they were down at the Great Hall and were at the table the boys and Ginny began to pile food upon their plates. Hermione was too nervous to really eat so she grabbed a slice of toast.

She was always nervous on the first day of school. She never really knew what she should know and she didn't like going into a class blind. After the first day was over she was generally happier because then she could gauge what she should read up on. She felt as though she was blind on the first day, as she had two new teachers and didn't know what they had planned to teach at all. At least when she had Professor McGonagall she knew where she was going to pick up at the beginning of each year.

Ron also didn't eat as much as he normally would. He couldn't get how easily he hurt Hermione out of his head. He didn't even use his full strength on her and he managed to leave marks. He was never happier than he was at that moment that Hermione didn't play Quiditich. He could just imagine the amount of damage she could sustain playing a contact sport. He was going to have to be more careful with her.

When they finished eating their breakfast and all received their timetables for the year Hermione declared it time to get to class. They all agreed to go with her just to stop her from lecturing them about punctuality.

On the way to their first class a third year Hufflepuff by ran into Hermione causing her to fall onto the floor. 'Ow!'

'Watch were you're going someone could really get hurt. There's a reason you're not meant to be running in the halls. Twenty points from Hufflepuff and in future learn to watch what you're doing.' Ron yelled at the boy. He felt like tearing his head off, but thought better of it.

As Ron went to help Hermione up off the floor the boy made his escape. 'Are you okay sweetheart?' Ron asked while brushing the dust off the back of her cloak.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think this is a good year for my ass though. This is the second day I've been sent flying on it.' Hermione chuckled.

Ron couldn't help but laugh at that. 'My offer still stands to kiss it better.' He said winking at Hermione.

'EW! Gross Ron!' Ginny squealed in distaste. 'I really didn't need to hear that.' Harry laughed at pulled Ginny over to the side of the corridor and kissed her lips.

'Harry I thought I told you about doing that stuff to my sister in front of me.' Ron fumed averting his gaze from his sister and Harry.'

Harry removed his lips from Ginny and laughed at Ron's displeasure. 'And I thought I told you that if you're going to do it to Hermione, who I see as my sister then I'm going to do it to Ginny. I think we had to deal with you and Hermione enough yesterday to be able to kiss in front of you.'

'Awh, see this is why sisters shouldn't be allowed, they ended up doing stuff like this.' Ron groaned into the top of Hermione's head.

'Oh Ron stop we all know you love her.' Hermione chastised him.

'Yeah I love her, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't do stuff that should be made illegal for her to do, like kissing my best friend.'

The three just laughed at Ron's discomfort and headed off to class.

* * *

**So that's that. I hope it was okay. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Love Shelly xxxx**


	9. In the Sidelines

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I had this one ready to go for a while but I couldn't login to my account, for some reason. So I'm sorry it took so long. **

**J.K owns everything!**

* * *

There first class of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts. I subject that they weren't really looking forward to for many reasons. One of which was that they just spent the last year trying to defend themselves against said Dark Arts and were fairly sure they could handle themselves and another reason being that they never had a stable teacher and with the history they had with bad teachers for the subject they were some what wary about what this teacher would be like.

At the meal the night before she seemed nice and bright, but that wasn't always necessary a good thing. Umbridge seemed to be nice but that didn't pan out too well for them so they were hoping for a drastic improvement this year.

'I really don't want to take this class.' Ginny groaned into her hands. She was sitting beside Harry just behind Ron and Hermione, who were in the front row. Ron was in a huff because he didn't want to sit in the front and Hermione was studiously ignoring his complaints because she wanted to give off a good impression for the new teacher.

'Cheer up Ginny, I mean it can't get worse than what we've had before.' Hermione said trying to brighten Ginny's mood.

'Yeah I suppose nothing can be worse than what I had last year right?' Ginny said with a hopeful smile on her face.

'Right. Let's hope this one is as good as Lupin. I think he was our only good teacher. We've really had some stinkers. I often wonder how they got the job. They were crap especially the years we had Umbridge and Lockhart.' Harry said, moving his hand under the table so he could clasp Ginny's hand without Ron seeing.

'Lockhart wasn't as bad as Umbridge; at least he was nice to look at.' Hermione said and Ginny nodded in conformation.

'I can't believe you ever fancied him. He was old and he was an idiot.' Ron said slightly put off at the idea that Hermione fancied someone that wasn't him.

'Well I didn't know he was an idiot when I read his books.' Hermione said turning slightly pink.

'Yeah and besides I think we all know Hermione likes idiots. She's dating you isn't she?' Ginny asked Ron.

'Ginny, Ron isn't an idiot. Don't be so mean.' Hermione said turning into Ron who had turned red with anger and placed a kiss on his cheek. This seemed to calm him down a bit. Just as he was about to say something to Ginny they heard the door open.

All the students went quiet as Professor Towney made her way up the steps and to her desk. Taking a closer look at her she seemed to be younger than they originally thought, and she seemed kind of nervous.

'Hello everyone, and welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts.' She looked around the classroom and smiled at everyone. 'I dare say after the year everyone here just had that's the last thing you want to concentrate on at the moment, but if last year thought us anything it was to remain vigilant of what could happen. This year as it's your final year we are going to be working on a lot of practical work and some learning; however the learning will mainly come with practice. There's no point in having all that knowledge up in your head and not knowing what to do with it. So today I what I would like you to practice is some defence spells. Only stunning spells please nothing that can cause major harm. I don't know what everyone's level is like and I don't want any accidents on my first day. So pair up and let me see what you can do.' She said. She stood up and with her wand pushed the tables to the back of the room to create more space for everyone to work.

Harry liked the sound of this new teacher. She seemed to know what she was talking about and he liked that. She seemed nice, and he couldn't help but think that he was going to add her to his list of good teachers.

Ron and Hermione paired up as did Ginny and Harry and they set off to begin their task.

'Do you want to go first?' Hermione asked Ron. 'No that's okay you can go first.' Ron said. Truth be told he just didn't want to hurt Hermione. He knew that she was an amazing witch but he just didn't want to risk her getting hurt again.

'Okay, are you ready?' Hermione asked taking a defensive stance. Ron nodded that he was ready and Hermione sent a stunning spell at him.

'Protego.' Ron shouted and Hermione's spell instantly dissolved through the shield. 'Okay, your turn.' Ron made sure that Hermione was really ready before he let a stunning spell loose on her. She easily deflected the spell. Ron smiled at her and Hermione gave him a weird look.

She knew he was using easy spells on her and it annoyed her. She couldn't believe that he was actually undermining her abilities after the year that they just had. Was she not the one that had gotten her and Harry free in Godric's Hollow against Voldemort, or the one who endured the pain of the curse that she was put under? She battled against death eaters and worse all last year. She did all he did and more and he had the nerve to undermine her. She decided to let it go for the moment. She didn't want to cause a fight. So she spent the class sending _proper _stunning spells at Ron, while he spent the class sending the easiest spells imaginable to her to protect herself against.

'That was a good class wasn't it?' Ginnyasked as the left the room, making their way down to the dungeons for Potions. 'Yeah I really liked it. I think she may actually be a good teacher.' Harry piped in. Ron nodded in agreement that he liked the class, while Hermione ignored the question and continued on her way down to the dungeons.

This was the only class they had this year that they had to share with Slytherin and none of them were looking forward to it. When they got there Slughorn hadn't arrived sot the door was still locked. There was a gang of Slytherins waiting on one side of the hall and some Gryffindors waiting on the other side. They made their way over to the Gryffindors and began to talk to Neville and Seamus. All seemed to be okay. The Slytherins were ignoring the Gryffindors and there didn't seem to be any problems.

When Slughorn arrived they all made their way into the class. On the way into class Draco Malfoy sent a stinging spell at Hermione causing her to yelp out in pain. He laughed and jeered with his goons as Hermione worked on removing the spell. Ron was furious. He made a move to punch Malfoy but Harry pulled him back.

'Leave it mate. He's not worth it.' Harry said to him trying to restrain Ron.

'Yeah actually he is. He won't leave her alone and I'm not going to let him get near her.'

Hermione pulled on Ron's sleeve and tried to get his attention. 'Please Ron just leave it. You're Head Boy you're meant to be setting an example.' Hermione pleaded with Ron. Ron broke free from Harry and went over to Hermione.

Hermione turned to Draco and felt like hitting him herself. She hated that smirk he always seemed to have plastered on his face. He tries to act like he is invincible, but she's seen what a coward he really is on more occasions than one. 'Sixty points from Slytherin.' Hermione said dragging Ron into the classroom and away from Malfoy.

When they were in the classroom Ron took Hermione's face in his hands and tilted her face up so that he could look into her eyes. 'Are you okay?' He said as he ran his thumbs gently across the apples of her cheeks.

'Yeah I'm fine. It was just like getting stung by a bee. Nothing I can't handle.' She said smiling up at him.

'You don't have to handle it Hermione. That's what I'm here for. If he does anything else, just let me know.' He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

During class they were to make a hair growth potion. Hermione worked with Ron, diligently getting their work done; while Ron stood back so as to avoid getting in the way. Hermione finished their potion first and bottled some and left it up on Slughorn's desk.

While she was working in class she decided that she would have to have a word with Ron about him treating her like glass. She didn't like the way he was making her feel useless, but on the other hand she did like some of the things that he did to protect her and didn't want that to stop.

She liked the way he carried her bag for her and pulled her in close to him to make her feel protected as the walked through the halls. She liked the way whenever someone would walk into her and not apologise that he would glare at them and pull her in closer and rub the spot that was just hit.

The problem was that he was acting like she was incapable of looking after herself now and that's what she didn't like so she was going to have to figure out a way of saying that she didn't want him to protect her but to still protect her.

* * *

Later that evening when classes were finished for the day and they had finished dinner Hermione and Ron went for a walk down by the lake on the grounds.

'Ron, I have something to talk to you about and I don't want you to take offence to what I'm going to say okay?' She asked stopping the look up at him.

'Okay 'Mione, what is it?' Ron asked hesitantly.

'I don't like the way that you've been treating me today. You're making me feel useless and I don't like it. I know that you are doing what you think is right to protect me and I appreciate it, but Ron you have to realise that I've done all the same things as you and I don't need you to treat me like I'm incapable of anything.' She said pausing to gage his reaction.

'What do you mean? How have I been treating you today?' He asked. He didn't really think that he was treating her any different than he normally would since they've been dating.

'Well in class, when we had to practice those stunning and protection charms, you gave me charms even a first year could deflect. I know you know I've handled worse than that so why are you treating me like I'm incompetent? Then as well with Malfoy today, you thought I couldn't handle myself, but you've seen me handle myself against him before. Why are you doing it, that's what I don't get?' Hermione asked.

Ron sighed and pulled her closer to him. He lifted up her wrists where the bruises were still evident from this morning. 'Sweetheart _I _hurt you today and if I could do that without meaning to, think what damage someone who doesn't love you could cause. You said so yourself that Malfoy hurt you this morning when he sent you flying onto the floor, I just want to keep you safe. I know you're capable of anything and I didn't mean to make you feel useless but I just couldn't bear trying to hurt you. Do you think you could forgive me?' Ron asked with a sad smile on his face.

'Oh Ron, of course I forgive you. You have to let the fact that I got a bruise go. Don't blame yourself. I didn't even feel the pressure on my wrists so technically you didn't hurt me at all. I'm just going to be easy to bruise for a while and then I'll be fine.' Hermione said placing a kiss on his lips.

'Why will you be easy to bruise for a while?' Ron asked confused.

'Well just because I've lost so much wait from last year. I'm going to be easy to bruise until I got some insulation for myself.' Hermione giggled and cuddled into Ron's chest.

Ron let out a laugh as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. 'I promise to treat you normal again, but I'm still going to be protective of you. I don't care if you moan its just going to be that way from now on.'

'I like you protecting me Ron from other people, but I don't need to be protected from you. Just remember I can fight my own battles some times too.' She said.

'Okay.' Ron sighed 'It's getting cold do you want to go back in?' he asked her.

'Yeah okay.' Hermione said as she extracted herself from Ron's chest and grabbed onto his arm.

'Ron?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah sweetheart?'

'Just make sure you stay very close when I'm fighting my own battles okay?' She asked as she looked up at him.

'Well I was planning on being in the sidelines in anyway.' He chuckled.

Ron pulled Hermione close and they both walked back into the castle.

* * *

**Right so I hope you like it. Again sorry for the delay hopefully something like that won't happen again.**

**Love Shelly xxxx**


	10. Changing Rooms

**Hey, **

**So I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. My exams start next week and last for three weeks. So I won't be posting that regular, maybe once a week, but once they're over I can get right back into this and have more posts up. Sorry about this.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked back into the common room and made their way over to sit with Ginny and Harry who were huddled together on one of the couches in front of the fire. Ginny was leaning into Harry and both looked very comfortable.

Ron and Hermione plopped down onto the other couch opposite Harry and Ginny. Hermione snuggled into Ron's side and buried her face in his shoulder. She was absolutely freezing after being outside and was trying to get the warmth back into her body. She felt as if her nose was about to fall off she was so cold.

Ron looked down at Hermione to see if she was okay. He could feel her literally vibrate next to him with the cold. 'You okay love?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, just cold after being outside for so long. It didn't even seem that cold when we were out there.' She replied without moving her face away from Ron's shoulder, causing her voice to come out slightly muffled.

Ron picked her up and put her on his lap he removed his jumper and put it on her, he then pulled her closer into his chest to and began to rub her arm to try and warm her up.

'Aren't you cold?' Ginny asked Ron, looking over to her brother and Hermione.

'No I'm fine, I have these incredible muscles that keep me warm.' He said as he flexed his muscles, causing Hermione to giggle and snuggle deeper into his chest.

'Ew Ron! I don't want to hear stuff like that. Besides you don't even have that much muscle to be proud of.' Ginny said trying to resist the urge to be violently sick.

'Hey, he has way more than Harry and you know it.' Hermione said glaring at Ginny. She then focused her attention of Harry. 'No offence Harry.' She said offering him an apologetic smile.

'None taken.' Harry laughed.

Ginny sighed in discontent but decided to let the matter go. She knows that once Hermione gets started she won't stop until she wins and Ginny was just feeling far too relaxed wrapped up in Harry's arms.

The two couples lapsed into a comfortable silence. They were enjoying the warmth of the fire and the comfort in knowing that they could finally have a peaceful year when they heard the portrait door open, causing the rest of the common room to become silent when they saw who the new addition was.

'Hello everyone if I could just get your attention for a moment please.' She said looking over the common room to make sure that she did have everyone's attention. She coughed lightly to get the nervous cough out of her throat. 'I have been made your new head of house. So if there are any problems that anyone has if you could bring your concerns to me. Also I will be dealing with punishment for the house so I would appreciate if you could all do your best to stay out of trouble.' She smiled at the students.

'I also need to speak with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, so if I could see the both of you now.' She said looking over at the pair cuddled up in front of the fire.

Hermione flushed bright red being caught on her boyfriends lap by a teacher. Hermione got off Ron's lap and the two of them made their way over to her.

'So I just wanted to let you know that your private common room and bedrooms have been set up. Your belongings have already been brought upstairs. All you have to do is come up with a password. It can be whatever you like.'

'Private common room?' Ron said looking puzzled. 'What private common room?'

'Each year the Head Boy and Girl get their own private common room and bedroom. This year seeing as both of you are from the same house, you will have to share the common room and dorm area. If there are any problems just let me know.' With that she turned and left the room.

'So…' Ron said looking down at Hermione. 'I guess this will make the whole sharing a bed a hell of a lot easier.'

'Yeah. I'm so excited. There will be so much extra room to study.' Hermione said practically jumping up and down with excitement. Ron groaned in frustration. The last thing that he wanted to do was use their private common room to study, when he could think of a lot more productive things that he could think of.

'There's also the fact that we'll have all that alone time, away from prying eyes.' Hermione whispered into Ron's ear causing him to shiver. He grabbed her arm and started to pull her up the stairs.

'Ron what are you doing?' Hermione shrieked as she was pulled behind Ron trying her best to keep up with him, but his legs had a good few inches on her.

'I'm going to explore our new _private _common room.' He smirked back at her causing Hermione to giggle.

'Oh Ron you are so crazy.' She said through her giggles.

'Yep and that's why you love me.'

Harry and Ginny watched as Ron dragged Hermione across the common room heading up the stairs.

'Oi, where are you two off too?' Harry yelled across the room.

Ron looked back at Harry without stopping. 'I'm going to have some private time with my girl, if you don't mind.' He shouted back, causing the people in the common room to let out a chorus of 'oohhhhh.'

* * *

Ron and Hermione had made their way up to their new dorm and common room. It was at the top of the other dorm rooms but it was a new floor that covered both the boys and girls dorms.

'Wow, this is so cute and cosy. I love it.' Hermione said heading over to the centre of the room.

The room was a lot smaller than the main one downstairs. It had gorgeous red wall paper with gold designs running through it. The carpet was lovely and fluffy and there was a red rug in front of the fire. There was a large study table over in the corner of the room near the window and there were two chairs and a couch in front of the fire place. There were also a few tables spotted around the room.

The window was huge and had beautiful rich curtains pinned to each side, but the best thing about the room in Hermione's opinion was that it had a huge book case covering one side of the wall.

Hermione made her way over to the book case to have a look at all the books. 'Wow, some of these books aren't even in the library.' Hermione said with mirth apparent in her voice.

'Come on sweetie, I wanna have a look at the bedrooms and figure out which one we are going to claim as ours.' Ron said pulling Hermione away from her shrine and up the stairs to have a look at the bedrooms.

They had a look in Ron's first. There was a big four-poster king sized bed and an area to study at. The room itself was a midnight blue and the covers on the bed were the same colour blue with silver trimmings. There was also a bathroom. It was cream and peach and had a huge bath and shower that rivalled the one in the prefects' bathroom. There was also a vanity desk and sink area.

They made their way over to Hermione's room through the bathrooms adjoining door.

Hermione's room was a pastel yellow colour and her bed covers were a soft cream with hints of yellow in them. She had a four-poster bed as well. In Hermione's room there was also a vanity. Someone had already had all her make- up set up and on her desk there was already a pile of books.

There was a soft arm chair over by the window along with a cream rocking chair.

'Oh this room is gorgeous.' Hermione said in a dreamy voice.

She turned to face Ron who was taking in the room. She was studying his face. She really wanted to use this room. There was a lovely view of the lake and her things were already set up.

It didn't hurt that someone had managed to create a room like the one she always dreamed about. Something about this room just made her feel like a real little girl and she loved it.

'Well I think this room is lovely angel. It's also a bit brighter than mine and your things are already set up so how about we use this one?' Ron asked looking down at Hermione.

He could tell that she really wanted to sleep in this room and he couldn't blame her. He imagined that this was the room that most girls would want. He could tell that this was the room that she wanted because there was this little hopeful spark in her eye that he just couldn't tell her that he would like to stay in the other room. After all he didn't actually care where he stayed just once he was with her.

'Really?' Hermione said trying but failing to hide her excitement. 'I mean if you want to stay in the other room that's fine.' She said really hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

'No it's fine baby. This room is far nicer.' He said placing a kiss on her nose.

'Thank you so much Ron. You're far too good to me.' She said. Hermione reached up and placed a kiss on his lips. She then snuggled into his chest and lost herself in his loving embrace.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I also just want to thank everyone for reviewing. **

**Love Shelly xxxx**


	11. A Bad Day for a Good Hair Day

**Hey,**

**Sorry for not posting in so long. I had exams for the past three weeks. I'll hopefully get a few more chapters up soon. Sorry about the delay, but thank god exams are over.**

**J.K owns all of course ;)**

********************************************************************The next day Hermione came bounding down the stairs and walked right into Ginny. 'Sorry Gin, I wasn't watching where I was going.' Ginny laughed at Hermione. She then linked her arm with her and the pair walked down the stairs together.

'That's ok Hermione, but I would love to know where you and my brother went off to last night. I didn't see you again after you left the common room and Harry said that you weren't up in the boy's dorms and neither was Ron.'

'Oh Gin, Ron and I have our own private dorms because were head boy and girl. That's what Professor Towney was telling us yesterday. It's lovely it has like a little common room and everything.' Hermione said with excitement clear in her voice.

'Oh that is so not fair. I would love to have my own private common room, especially if I got to share it with Harry. Some people get all the luck.' Ginny said nudging Hermione with her hip.

'Well you and Harry can come up anytime you want you know. We have our own password and all for it 'Chudley Canons' I'm sure you can guess who got to pick it.' She said giggling.

'Well thanks Hermione. It'll be so cool having your own little room though, I'm still majorly jealous but not as bad now that I know I can totally take advantage of your kindness.'

The two girls continued on down the stairs so that they would be in time for breakfast. When they reached the Great Hall they sat down at the table and saved places for the boys for when they were ready. The girls also grabbed a plate of food for Ron and Harry because knowing the boys they probably wouldn't be down in time to get any before it was cast away. The girls continued to chat away and fill each other in on any gossip they had.

They had always been friends but over the holidays they became very close and thought of each other more as sisters who actually got along as apposed to friends. Ron loved that they got along however he was kind of concerned about what Ginny was telling Hermione when he wasn't around.

About fifteen minutes after the girls had settled themselves into their breakfast Ron and Harry came into the hall with ten minutes left of breakfast.

'You guys are so lucky! Ron just told me about your private rooms.' Harry said as he plopped himself down next to Ginny and placed a swift kiss on her cheek before he began digging into his breakfast.

'Yep we are pretty lucky alright our own private room that no one can come in but us. Lucky or what?' Ron asked as he began to scarf down his breakfast.

'Well actually Ron, Hermione told me your password this morning and said that we could come up and visit whenever.' Ginny said giving Ron a taunting smile

'Hermione, how could you do that?' Ron asked in disbelief.

'I'm sorry Ron I didn't think that you would mind Harry and Ginny coming up to our common room. I mean we spend most of the time with them anyway.' Hermione replied almost guiltily. When she told Ginny the password she never even stopped to think about what Ron would think. She just presumed that he wouldn't mind.

'Yeah I suppose you're right. But Gin you still have to knock before you come in before you just barge in because it's still meant to be ours and I'm head boy so I can give you detention if you don't do as I say.'

'You are such a git Ron.' Ginny sneered at Ron.

'Yeah well you're a bloody pain in the ass!' Ron smiled back at her.

'Ronald Weasley language.' Hermione gave her famous 'Ron I can't believe that you would swear like that after all the times I've said it to you but I really love telling you that you did something wrong because it gives me a high' face.

'Sorry 'Mione.' Ron said not looking sorry at all but he was indeed admiring the way the apples on Hermione's cheeks warmed up when she was on one of her highs. He couldn't help but lean over and kiss Hermione on her cheek. 'You are so beautiful sweetie.' This caused Hermione to blush ten fold.

'We better get going. We don't want to be late getting to our first class with Professor Lively do we?' Harry said pulling Hermione from her Ron induced fantasy causing her to jump up from the table in her haste to get to class. She walked into the bench forgetting it was behind her and fell into Ron's lap.

'Well if you'd like to stay her a while longer that's fine by me but there's no need to injure yourself.' Ron said trying to stifle his laugh that was just begging to come out.

'Oh be quiet Ron, I just didn't realise it was that late I was thinking.' She said wiggling in Ron's lap trying to get up.

'Okay I'll help you up for the love of god stop wriggling if you expect me to get up.' Ron whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione gave him a questioning look to which Ron responded to by lifting his eyebrows and wiggling them suggestively, causing Hermione to blush and giggle. Ron placed a soft kiss on her lips and helped her stand from the table.

Harry and Ginny had already left the table and were waiting for the loved up pair at the entrance to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione made their way over to the pair and they made their way to Transfiguration. When they got to the class the teacher was already there which completely freaked Hermione out but luckily her front row seat was still available. She grabbed on to Ron's hand and practically dragged him to the top seat. Just as they got into their seats Professor Lively called the class to order.

'Well so I'd just like to officially introduce myself, I'm Professor Lively. I demand your best in each class and assignment. I don't care if your best is one hundred percent or if your best is ten percent just once I get your best, and trust me I'll know when I'm not getting it. I have a general idea of where your abilities lie from past tests and from talking to Headmaster McGonagall however I'm going to start off on a clean slate and give those who haven't been working room for improvement. Alright now that that's out of the way I'm going to talk you through what we are going to be studying this year, keeping in mind at all times that these lessons are to prepare you for your N.E.W.T's which I'm sure I don't have to tell you is at the end of the year.'

This bit of information caused a groan to rumble throughout the class. Hermione however picked up her quill and had it poised over her parchment to take notes. She decided that she liked his style already he clearly knew what he was talking about.

Throughout the class Hermione spent her time taking copious amounts of notes while Ron stared at her. He loved how she swiped her tongue across her lips from time to time and then blow her hair out of her eyes.

Whereas Harry and Ginny spent the class teasing each other by brushing their legs up against each others, grabbing each others hands and by playing footsie under the desk. All in all they found the class very enjoyable.

After Transfiguration they had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. They made their way out to his cabin straight after class.

'I found that class rather enjoyable actually. I think he has a really good structure to the class and I am fully confident in his abilities.' Hermione said as she trudged her way down from the castle.

'Yeah we actually enjoyed the class too.' Harry said as he shot a pointed look at Ginny who couldn't help but giggle.

'It wasn't too bad from where I was sitting either.' Ron said as he pulled Hermione into his side.

'You weren't even taking notes Ron. I don't think that you were even listening to what he was saying were you?' asked Hermione as she poked him in the ribs.

'Well I'll just take notes down off you.' Ron said tickling Hermione in her side as payback.

'Oh no Ron, I don't think so. If you think you are going to not pay attention in class all this year and expect me to just teach you everything a couple of days before the exams you are sorely mistaken. I don't want to have fights this year and you always fight with me over studying so just maybe do an hour a day. I said we'll make it fun and we will however I'm not going to kill myself this year trying to take care of you when it comes down to studying, and don't even think about guilting me into it. It's not fair.' Hermione huffed.

'Okay, okay I get the point no taking advantage. I'll study just breathe.' Hermione took in a deep breath.

'Merlin what's the point in having a smart girlfriend if you can't even get out of paying attention in class.' Ron joked.

'Ron!' Hermione practically shrieked hitting Ron in the stomach.

'I'm only joking. You know I love you.' He said as he began to nuzzle his head into her neck.

They arrived at Hagrid's hut early for class so Ron decided that he would continue his explorations of Hermione's neck that always tasted delicious. He began to kiss up and down her neck stopping every now and then to give her a little loving nip, which caused Hermione to moan into Ron's chest.

Harry and Ginny where in a similar embrace a little bit away from them. They heard the door to Hagrid's hut to close, causing Harry and Ginny to break apart. Ron also stopped his assault on Hermione's neck causing her to let out a defeated groan. 'It's okay baby I'll take care of you later.' Ron whispered in her ear as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

'Promise?' Hermione said pouting up at Ron. 'I promise, don't worry.'

'Ello you lot 'ow was your summer?' Hagrid asked as he made his way down the steps of his hut.

'Hagrid how are you? What do you have in store for us today?' Harry asked.

'Oh I got something special for you lot today. Dryads.' Hagrid said as he clapped his hands together in excitement. 'Well I better get the class started. I'll talk to you lot later.'

When Hagrid was out of hearing range Hermione let out a frustrated groan. 'Okay Hermione want to fill us in on what Dryads are?' Ginny asked looking slightly confused and slightly fearful.

'Dryad's are tree nymphs. They have a manner very similar to fairies and they love hair.' Hermione said as she took her bag off Ron and pulled out a bobbin for herself and tidied her hair up. Ginny followed Hermione's lead and pulled a bobbin off her wrist and tidied her hair up as well.'

'Great just what I needed and I only washed my hair this morning.' Ginny grumbled.

* * *

When the day was over Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny made their way up to the Head's common room. Ron and Hermione settled in one of the sofas in front of the fire and Harry and Ginny sat in the chair opposite them.

'Wow guys this room is great! I think they should have a room just like this for every seventh year.' Harry said as he looked around the room.

'Yeah but we're special so we get this all to ourselves.' Ron smirked at the others.

'Yeah we know how great you are mate.' Harry said snickering into Ginny's neck.

The four of them settled into the room and just decided to rest before dinner. It was tough being a seventh year that is for sure.

* * *

**Well that's that. I just wrote it really fast because I felt bad for not posting anything. I know it's fairly suckish but hopefully until I actually get a chance to really sit down this is okay.**

**Love Shelly xxxx**


	12. Raspberries

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm just back from Italy hence the long weight. I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and a wonderful New Year.**

**I wish everyone who made resolutions good luck. **

**I'm sorry this was put up so late. I asked my sister to put this up for me about three weeks ago and she couldn't figure it out and I wasn't near my computer because I was in Italy, so I'm sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Hermione decided to go upstairs and change into her pyjamas. They hadn't received any homework yet that needed to be done so she felt that she deserved a break before everything in school got so hectic. She had made a promise to herself during the summer that she wasn't going to become to obsessive about studying this year. She still planned on studying and she planned on doing well on her N.E.W.T's but she wasn't going to make herself sick about it, like she would have done previous years. She wanted to enjoy this year and besides she had Ron to distract her and she was without a doubt certain that he would do a very good job at distracting her. She didn't tell Ron that she had planned on having more fun this year because she knew that he would use that line to get her to do anything he wanted and what he wanted to do was avoid homework at any and all costs. However Hermione couldn't help but smile at the promise she had made to him about making studying a lot more fun for him. She was thinking of basing it on a reward system she just had to convince him that it was a good idea.

Hermione finished changing into her pyjamas, so she picked up a book and put her robes away into the wardrobe. Her pyjamas consisted of one of Ron's t-shirts and a pair of checked shorts. She was looking forward to going back down to the others and cuddling up in Ron's arms in front of the fire and just spending time with Harry and Ginny as well. She couldn't believe how different this year was to all the others. For the first time in years she actually felt really safe and that was such a calming feeling. It left her feeling kind of serene and blissed out, however that could have something to do with Ron being a bigger factor in her life this year.

Hermione made her way down the stairs only to pause on the last step. She was not happy with the sight that was before her. Harry and Ron were both sitting on the floor hunched over a table while they played Wizard's chess. Ginny was sitting to Harry's left giving Harry help trying to beat Ron. This ruined all her plans. She wanted Ron to hold her. She was feeling tired and she just wanted to have a relaxing night. She didn't want to have to listen to them play chess. She hated that game more than anything else. Possibly even more than Quiditich and she hated that game. As far as she was concerned it was not normal to fly on a broom. The physics didn't work out and there wasn't even a spell to make the broom fly. It was the one thing she honestly could not understand.

Ron noticed Hermione come down the stairs and pause and the end of the steps. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye while he waited for Harry to make his move. He noticed the way she came down with a happy smile on her face and watched as she faltered and her smile turned into a look of concentration and then sheer disgust.

He had to try his hardest to hold in his laughter. He could only guess what was going on in that head of hers. He knew she hated chess. He had a theory that she only hated because she wasn't good at playing it. In fact he would even go as far as saying that she was worse than Harry and that would be saying a lot, because Harry was woeful at chess.

He could see one of her muggle books in her hand and he knew that she was just in the humour to sit around and be cuddled and it pleased him to no end to know that he was the one who got to cuddle her. He decided to put her out of her misery and call her over.

'Angel are you going to just stand there or are you going to come over here and sit with me?' he asked moving his eyes back to the board.

'Oh sorry I was daydreaming.' Hermione replied. She actually didn't know if she wanted to go over or if she wanted to go back upstairs. She decided however that having company was better than being on her own even if they weren't going to talk and anytime she asked something about the game they would shush her.

She made her way over to Ron and was going to sit in the seat behind him, but he grabbed her hand, causing her to look down at him.

'I'd actually prefer if you sat here, if that's ok?' He asked patting the space in between his legs.

Hermione eagerly sat down between his legs and let him cradle her as she rested her back into his chest. Now this was more like what she had in mind even if they were playing chess. She could just read her book.

'Who's go is it?' Hermione asked looking down at the board trying to figure out what was going on.

'It's Harry's turn.' Ron said placing a kiss on the top of her head as he played absentmindedly with a piece of her hair.

'Harry did you know it was your go?' Hermione looked across the table to see Harry glaring down at the board.

'Yeah I know it's my go.' Harry responded in a deadpan voice.

'Then why aren't you going I've been down for about ten minutes and you still haven't moved.' Hermione said looking at the board rather puzzled.

'Because Hermione I don't know which move to make.' He gritted out between his teeth as Ron broke his heart laughing at his frustration and Ginny tried to conceal her giggles.

'Oh well its not like you're going to win. You should just guess.' Hermione said rather matter of factly, deciding to ignore Harry's glares.

'That's my girl.' Ron said as he began to place kisses all along the back of Hermione's neck as he waited for Harry to make his move.

Harry just looked across the table shutting daggers at Hermione with his eyes.

'Don't worry Harry you're doing fine. It's not like anyone else can ever beat him is it? You're still great.' Ginny offered up as consolation. She rubbed Harry's arm soothingly as she continued to try and stifle her giggles.

'Yeah, yeah whatever.' Harry then picked up his pawn and moved it forward. He looked up at Ron with a look of pure hope on his face. Hope that Ron couldn't wait to shatter.

'Sorry Harry but that was crap.' Ron said as he moved one of his own pieces forward and took Harry's only remaining pawn.

When the game was finished Ron, Ginny and Harry began to talk about Quiditich. A topic which had Hermione grimacing.

'Well I suppose we could always hold the tryouts this Saturday. I mean we already have a seeker, two chasers and a keeper all we need is three more players it's not going to be that hard.' Harry said looking over at Ron and Ginny who nodded their heads in consent.

'We could make up a timetable now and book the fields before the slots are filled.' Ron offered up.

Harry, Ginny and Ron began to set up a timetable and when they were finished they handed it to Hermione to look at and see if times and dates were actually right.

'That's not fair you have five Saturday's booked in before November. Who am I meant to talk to? And you have a Saturday of Hogsmeade.' She said looking over at the three of them.

'Oh right sorry Hermione we will need a few Saturday's but we'll leave out the ones of the Hogsmeade weekends.' Harry said reaching over to get the time-table back from her.

'Thanks.' Hermione said looking relieved. She didn't mean to be a moan but she really didn't want to have to be by herself.

Ginny and Harry decided to go downstairs and head to bed and Hermione and Ron decided to do the same.

Hermione tidied up a bit downstairs in order to give Ron a few minutes to change and then headed upstairs.

When she opened the door to the room Ron had just pulled back the covers of the bed. Hermione put her book down and rushed over to Ron. She jumped onto the bed and scooted over into the middle of the bed. Ron let out a loud laugh and crawled into the centre of the bed after her.

'Someone eager to get to bed are they?' He said as he pulled Hermione closer to him.

'It just looked so cosy.' She said as she snuggled down into the covers.

She placed her feet under Ron's legs and wiggled herself closer to him. When she became comfortable she began to draw circles on his chest. She ran her fingers up and down his six packs admiring his muscles.

'Ron?'

'Hmmm.' He hummed in response.

'How come you have muscles and I don't I've done just as much as you this year and I have none.'

'Hermione what are you on. I'm just majorly buff and besides I play Quiditich and you don't.'

'It's still not fair though.

'Hermione I don't think I'd really like you with muscles. You'd look like a guy and I don't swing that way.' Ron made his way down the bed and stopped beside Hermione's stomach. Ron lifted up her top and kissed her stomach. He looked up and smiled at her and then lowered his head again, but this time he blew a raspberry on her stomach causing her to let out a peal of laughter and making her squirm.

'Ron! Get back up here now.'

Ron obliged and made his way back up the bed when he got up to her Hermione pushed him back on the pillow and then she straddled his legs she bent her head down and kissed him all along his neck up to the side of his lips and then back down the column of his neck, causing him to let out a loud moan. Hermione smiled into his neck and gently nibbled on his neck. She then kissed up to his lips and sunk into the kiss. They shared their kiss for sometime before they broke away and settled back to bed.

'Goodnight baby girl have a nice sleep.' Ron said as he placed a gentle loving kiss on her head.

'You too. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

They both nodded off to sleep in each other's arms feeling completely blissed out.

* * *

**Okay that's that. Hope you liked it. **

**Review please :D **

**Love Shelly xxxx**


	13. Bloody Nose and Red Rimmed eyes

**J.K owns everything . (Of course)**

**My comp is a bit weird so I didn't proof this, so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes**

'Have you seen Hermione?' Ron asked Harry and Ginny as he came barrelling into the common room, nearly falling over the portrait hole in his haste to get in.

Harry and Ginny looked from the herbology book they were flicking through to see a concerned looking Ron marching over to them.

'I haven't seen her since dinner time. I thought she went off with you somewhere. Harry have you seen her?' Ginny said looking up to Harry to see what his reply was.

'No I haven't seen her since dinner either. Did you try the library?'

Ron looked at Harry with utter exasperation. 'Of course I tried the library that was the first and the third and the seventh place I checked . She's after disappearing I've checked everywhere.' Ron plonked himself down on the couch beside Ginny and Harry and set his head against the back of the sofa. Ginny and Harry watched as Ron rubbed his hands over his face and pinch the bridge of his nose. Ginny moved closer to Ron and rested her hand on his arm. As soon as Ron felt the pressure on his arm he looked over at Ginny and removed her hand from his arm. As much as he loved his sister he honestly didn't like her just touching him, and she knew this.

'Ron what did you do? Why isn't Hermione with you?' Ginny asked as delicately as possible.

Ron hunched over and placed his head in his hands. 'I messed up guys, we had a fight and I messed up again. I was doing so good there for so long. Everything was going perfect; I was happy and she was happy and we were getting along so well and then I just had to go and mess it up. God why am I such a bloody idiot?'

Harry took this moment in time to signal Ginny off so that he and Ron could talk about this together. Although Harry would never admit to knowing anything about girls, because he clearly didn't; he knew that Ron was in no humour to hear the smart remarks that were sure to come out of his sisters mouth. Ginny took the hint and removed herself from the couch in order to go and search for Hermione herself.

'Okay Ron why don't you tell me what you've done and then we'll try and figure out what you can do to make it up to her.' Harry tried his best to sound understanding but he couldn't help but think that if Ron was this upset it was obviously his fault and Harry wasn't sure what the situation was so he had no idea how fixable his problem was.

'We were in a classroom um you know kissing, and I just said that she was the best kisser ever. Then she said that I wasn't too bad myself. Then I had to open my big mouth and point out that she had nobody to compare me too, and I may have mentioned Lavender and the fact that I do have someone to compare her too. She started to get upset and I told her as gently as possible to get over it. Then she said that she can see that I've still got the emotional range of a teaspoon and then stormed out of the room.' Ron took this moment to take a break and have a look at Harry. What he saw was not hopeful at all. Harry looked absolutely horrified.

'God Ron why on earth would you say that to her?'

'I know, I know I was stupid.'

'Stupid doesn't even begin to describe what you were. Can you explain what was running through your head when you said that?'

'Well I just wasn't thinking at all to be honest. As soon as I said it I knew that I was wrong. I ran out to catch her, but I couldn't find her and I have no idea where she is. What am I going to do Harry, do you think she'll forgive me?'

Harry ran his hands through his hair trying to find a solution that would work for Ron. Unfortunately his mind was blank.

'I have no idea what you're going to do Ron. That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of you doing. Maybe try and apologise to her after she cools down. When she comes back do something nice for her and beg on your knees for her forgiveness.'

'I had already planned on doing that.' Ron said starting to get angry at Harry for his lack of help.

'Look mate it was you who got you into this so stop getting mad at me.'

'Sorry I just screwed up, and I'm going to have to figure out what to do. I'm going upstairs to see if there's anything I can possibly do to make this up to her.' Just as Ron stood up to go upstairs to the head dorms the portrait door swung open to reveal a distraught looking Hermione with a bloody nose and red rimmed eyes.

' Mione what happened?'

**Okay so that's that.**

**I haven't updated in ages because I didn't think that people were enjoying it so I wasn't going to keep it up.**

**Lately I've got a bit of interest in the story again so I thought I'd update it.**

**If you want me to continue let me know and if not let me know as well.**

**Love,**

**Shelly xx**


End file.
